


Хороший мальчик

by fandom_MassEffect, Raella



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: В момент, когда на Омеге все плохо, не самой боевитой азари обязательно нужен союзник. Даже такой.





	Хороший мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Насколько «Кровавая стая» не церемонится со своими бойцами, Киаре видела собственными глазами. Пока работала ассистенткой доктора Хайса, внештатного медика наемников, чего только не насмотрелась. Он и рассказал ей, как именно кроганы «рекрутируют» ворка: хватают и избивают кандидата до тех пор, пока тот не согласится пополнить их ряды или не умрет. Рассказал со смешком, небрежно ковыряясь электронным щупом в скользких потрохах поскуливающего от боли зубастого пациента.

— На редкость живучий ублюдок, — добавил он тогда, брезгливо вынимая из разрезанного живота покрытый липкой слизью осколок кроганского ножа длиной с ладонь. — И настолько же тупой. Пока клинок в брюхо не получил, не понял, что делать надо, а что — нет. Ладно, клади скобы, только поэкономнее. И не трать на него антисептик.

Но Киаре всегда жалела этих быстроживущих уродцев, презираемых и ненавидимых всей галактикой. Разве они были виноваты в том, что Мать-Атаме щедро отсыпала им витальности, сильно сэкономив на всем остальном? Они были такими же ее детьми, как и все остальные. Но свое мнение Киаре держала сейчас при себе. Именно из-за излишне широких взглядов она и получила дома, на Иллиуме, клеймо окончательно чокнутой. Называть грубых батарианцев или неповоротливых элкоров полезными — да. Но равными? К этому ее сестры были не готовы. Они называли ее ошибкой природы еще и за то, что ей, уже созревшей деве, были одинаково неинтересны и наука, и насилие, и секс. А странноватая тяга к возне со всякими убогими чужаками и вовсе вынудила ее ютиться в трущобах Омеги, среди подозрительного сброда. В месте, где доброта была синонимом слабости, а слабых жрали, не жуя. Поэтому Киаре приучилась требовать кредиты за заштопанные раны, вскрытые нарывы и наложенные шины.

Только все же не смогла пройти мимо, когда обнаружила у порога своей квартиры ворка — серьезно раненного, но все еще живого. За ним тянулся широкий, бурый, едко пахнущий след — кровь пополам с содержимым кишок. Видимо, он упорно полз к ее дому в надежде на спасение.

Ворка с трудом приподнял голову и, уставившись на нее тусклыми красными зенками, еле слышно проскрежетал:

— Помочь... Боль...

— Ох, Богиня, — всплеснула она руками и с помощью биотики затащила неподъемную тушу в квартиру.

Выглядел незваный гость просто ужасно. Тело покрывали глубокие ожоги, превращая бугристую шкуру в отвратительно мягкое пузыристое месиво, сквозь которое проглядывало влажно поблескивающее мясо. На груди и спине темнели глубокие рваные раны, едва прикрытые грязными лохмотьями кожи и обильно сочащиеся густой, как сироп из жженного сахара, кровью. Судя по всему, его драли когтями такие же ворка. Живот оказался располосован наискось от груди до бедер, являя взгляду комковатые сизые внутренности, слабо пульсирующие в неровном ритме. Даже сквозь располосованные мышцы и белесые прослойки жира на ярких, будто неоновые трубки, костях ребер были видны черные росчерки трещин. Правая рука у ворка была оторвана по локоть, из культи свисал куцый обломок, каким-то чудом удержавшийся на сизо-коричневых связках сухожилий. Кожа на плече, там, где у бойцов «Кровавой стаи» красовалась татуировка, была срезана почти до кости. В коричневатую окровавленную плоть был вдавлен отчетливый отпечаток трехпалой когтистой подошвы.

И смердел раненый ворка по-настоящему невыносимо.

Киаре достала с полки шприц, вколола полную дозу в изуродованное плечо, а потом принесла воды и принялась осторожно обмывать содрогающееся под ее руками тело. 

— Больно, знаю. Но мне нужно рассмотреть и обработать все твои раны. А под кровью плохо видно. Был бы тут панацелин, было бы проще, — бормотала она под нос скорее себе, чем ему. — Но это слишком для меня дорого. Так что придется тебе потерпеть. Надеюсь, обычное обезболивающее все же подействует. С вами, ворка, не угадаешь. Все, что я могу сделать, — отрезать то, что мешает твоей регенерации, остановить кровь, зашить раны и молиться. 

Ее пациент во время всех манипуляций даже не стонал, лишь с шипением часто-часто дышал сквозь частокол зубов.

— Хороший мальчик, — Киаре поставила последнюю скобу и машинально погладила его по уродливой голове. — Если Богиня будет милосердна, ты все-таки выживешь. Как-то же ты сюда добрался... 

Ворка выжил. Два дня он лежал в забытьи, открывая глаза только тогда, когда Киаре разжимала ножом его зубищи и вливала в пасть концентрированный бульон пополам с лекарством. Ее душа разрывалась от жалости — видеть сильное и опасное существо таким беспомощным было просто невыносимо. Вечерами она садилась на пол рядом с ним, брала в руки его жесткую ладонь и возносила молитвы Атаме.

На третий вечер гость поднял голову и прохрипел:

— Ты не отдать меня «Стае»? — в режущем слух голосе слышалось удивление.

Вообще-то эта мысль была здравой, осознала она с запозданием. Возможно, ей даже дали бы награду. А если кому-то пришло бы в голову выслеживать этого ворка, у нее могли бы возникнуть проблемы. Хорошо, что она не задумалась об этом раньше. Киаре пожала плечами и улыбнулась: 

— Нет, как видишь.

— Ты быть храбрый, — ворка помолчал. А потом прибавил: — И добрый. Меня звать Брик.

Он откинулся на свою подстилку и закрыл глаза, видимо, утомившись. 

— Поправляйся, Брик, — Киаре снова провела ладонью по его шершавой, покрытой наростами голове, как погладила бы домашнего фарга.

Его кожа оставалась все такой же горячей, но резкий запах сделался куда слабее: раны начали закрываться, а искалеченная рука заметно увеличилась в размерах — регенерация ворка и вправду творила чудеса.

На следующий день он уже мог самостоятельно садиться и даже есть, а еще через сутки, прихрамывая, передвигался по ее маленькой квартирке, разглядывая нехитрую обстановку. Трогал памятные статуэтки, принюхивался к брошенной на спинке стула одежде, озадаченно тер «рожки» на своей голове, разглядывая кибер-рыбку в маленьком искусственном аквариуме.

Киаре попыталась расспросить, за что его так отделали, но Брик только проворчал: «Злое родство». Эта зубастая физиономия была бедна на мимику, но Киаре заметила, как поникла голова ворка, а его руки безвольно повисли вдоль туловища.

— Так ты сейчас совсем один? — догадалась она.

Хайс как-то обмолвился, что ворка живут кланами и плохо переносят одиночество. Сочувствие снова затопило ее сердце.

— Ах, бедолага, как же я тебя понимаю... — вырвалось у нее.

Киаре безотчетно обхватила себя за плечи. В этот момент она не очень хорошо понимала, кого именно жалеет: его или себя — никому не нужную и отчаянно одинокую. Брик посмотрел на нее молча, не мигая, а вечером подтащил свою подстилку поближе к ее кровати. 

— Брик спать здесь, — буркнул он и улегся, не дожидаясь разрешения.

Киаре не стала спорить. Засыпая, она слушала его хриплое размеренное дыхание и понимала, что это странным образом ее успокаивает.

А ночью случилось страшное: воздух пронзила стремительная красная волна. Она прошила Киаре насквозь, вырвала болезненный стон и исчезла, оставив тошноту. Громко хлопнул и погас не выключенный на ночь головизор, закашлялся и замер старенький холодильник, а потом вся Омега содрогнулась. 

Первое, что поразило Киаре, — это тишина. Не шуршали больше в комнате лопасти вытяжки, не тарахтели на улице генераторы, не вибрировал где-то под полом привычный гул металлургического завода. Во второе мгновение ее напугала полная темнота — такая густая, что Киаре даже подумала, будто ослепла из-за той красной вспышки. Она села, инстинктивно подобрав ноги, словно ждала, как из-под кровати высунется когтистая лапа подкроватного монстра, которым ее в детстве пугала старшая сестра. Эта человеческая выдумка порой нагоняла на нее жуть и без помощи сестры.

Лапа и вправду высунулась и схватила ее за руку. Киаре онемела от ужаса, но монстр сказал знакомым скрежещущим голосом:

— Есть оружие? Дать Брику оружие. Это быть нападение! 

Киаре нервно рассмеялась, а потом перевела дух.

— Это или Жнецы, или та штука, про которую рассказывали по головидению, — Горн.

— Оружие! — настойчиво повторил Брик, не особо вникая в ее пояснение.

— У меня нет оружия, — Киаре снова стало страшно. 

Что будет дальше? Нападение «Цербера» она пережила, просто запершись в своей квартирке и позволяя себе лишь краткие вылазки до соседнего магазинчика. Может быть, ей удастся пересидеть опасность и сейчас?

Судя по шороху и звуку шагов, ворка встал на ноги и зашагал к двери. Киаре активировала ауру, осветив комнату слабым голубым сиянием, и встала следом.

— Брик искать оружие, — проскрежетал ворка. Он слегка пошатывался, но выглядел очень решительно.

«Это же ворка», — напомнила она себе и открыла замок.

— Хорошо, иди. Удачи, Брик.

Он вышел, не оглядываясь, и Киаре заблокировала замок снова. Теперь ей стало не только страшно, но и почему-то ужасно грустно.

А потом она задумалась. Без света и энергии жить можно. Но как прожить без воздуха и тепла? Вытяжка не работает, и уже через несколько часов повышенная концентрация углекислого газа в комнате скажется на ее самочувствии. Киаре решила, что выйдет наружу как можно позже — у нее были дыхательные маски для пациентов разных рас. Если она просто ляжет и не будет двигаться, запаса фильтров хватит на несколько дней. Заодно это поможет экономить продукты. 

Она успокаивала себя тем, что Ария наверняка попытается починить систему снабжения воздухом и отопление. Вопрос — как скоро это случится?

На следующие сутки генератор все еще не починили. Зато Киаре отчетливо услышала за дверью крики и стрельбу. Это укрепило ее желание пересидеть опасность дома. Но Богиня, как это часто бывало, лишь посмеялась над ней. Через два дня после красной волны Киаре заставил покинуть убежище холод. Она решила, что пойдет к центральным районам, понадеявшись, что хотя бы там регенерация воздуха и отопление восстановлены, а ее школьных уроков самообороны хватит, чтобы дойти туда целой и невредимой.

Знакомая улица, погруженная во мрак, выглядела странно. Луч фонаря выхватил в распахнутой двери соседской квартиры перевернутую мебель, темные брызги и даже что-то весьма напоминающее отрезанную женскую голову. Запах свернувшейся крови укрепил ее подозрения и усилил страх. 

— Да сохранит меня Атаме, — пробормотала Киаре. 

Стуча зубами, она двинулась дальше. И, разумеется, заблудилась в этой темноте. 

Блуждать пришлось долго. И, хотя какая-никакая циркуляция воздуха в коридорах сохранилась, холод становился совершенно нестерпимым. Вода во фляге замерзла, прихваченные с собой концентраты приходилось грызть, как орехи. И когда Киаре решила, что найдет свою смерть в пустых и темных коридорах, впереди замерцал свет.

Она так обрадовалась, что потеряла всякую осторожность. 

Откуда-то из-за темного поворота на нее кинулись сразу трое — два батарианца и человек. Кто-то пальнул в нее из парализатора, она упала, один из бандитов тут же схватил ее за горло, второй вырвал из рук сумку и принялся шарить по карманам, а третий деловито задрал подол.

— Не трогайте меня, пожалуйста! — прохрипела Киаре. — Я все отдам, заберите! Только не трогайте!

— Отдашь, куда ж ты денешься, — ухмыльнулся батарианец, что стискивал руки на ее шее. — Не дергайся, поняла? Увижу, что начинаешь светиться, — сверну шею на хрен!

Киаре не сумела бы засветиться, даже если захотела бы: ее охватил такой ужас, что она могла лишь жалобно кричать и биться в чужих жестоких руках. Да и это получалось у нее не особо — заряд практически полностью ее обездвижил. Нож вспорол одеяло, в которое она была завернута, следом затрещала разрываемая ткань платья. Руки Киаре оказались заведены за голову, а ноги — грубо раздвинуты коленом. 

— Сейчас твою «лазурь» разогреют докрасна! Заодно сама согреешься, — пообещал человек, и остальные довольно расхохотались.

А потом раздался выстрел. Стоящий над Киаре человек покачнулся и упал прямо на нее, безуспешно зажимая простреленную шею. На голый живот Киаре обильно полилась горячая кровь из пробитой артерии. Она завизжала, паника окончательно выключила ей мозги. Если бы она могла вскочить на ноги — побежала бы, не разбирая дороги. Но все, что ей сейчас оставалось, — это орать, разрывая собственные легкие.

Батарианец выпустил ее руки, выхватил из кобуры пистолет, но невидимый стрелок успел раньше и отстрелил ему кисть. И из темного прохода, где он скрывался, раздался хриплый ликующий клич ворка. Второй батарианец тоже взревел, вскинул штурмовую винтовку и принялся поливать из нее темноту. Киаре заверещала еще громче, пытаясь выползти из-под придавившего ее тела, и все так же безуспешно.

В ответ на это ворка, будто дикий варрен, выпрыгнул прямо на стреляющего в него противника. Выдрал из его рук оружие, вцепился зубами в плечо, рванул и принялся его грызть. Первый батарианец перестал зажимать искалеченную руку, упал на четвереньки и начал нашаривать в полумраке свой оброненный пистолет. А вопли второго стали окончательно паническими. Ворка повалил его на пол и с противным хрустом вгрызся в шею. Крик перешел в бульканье, а потом затих. Зато закричал первый — он нашел оружие и тут же открыл огонь по стоящему так близко противнику. Ворка развернулся к нему и наотмашь ударил трехпалой лапой, сорвав с лица лоскут плоти и выбив сразу два правых глаза. Киаре увидела, что в него попали несколько пуль. Но окровавленное чудовище словно этого не заметило. Ворка набросился на стоящего на коленях батарианца и вспорол когтями его живот, а потом с урчанием впился в вывалившиеся потроха и принялся их жрать.

Киаре все-таки заставила себя повернуться на бок, и ее вывернуло в приступе рвоты. Когда ее перестали сотрясать болезненные спазмы, в коридоре воцарилась тишина.

— Твоя ранена? — проскрипел вдруг ворка.

— Ч... Что? — пролепетала она.

— Брик найти панацелин и оружие. Тебе надо панацелин?

— Брик? — Киаре всхлипнула, а потом разрыдалась.

Ворка постоял, словно в раздумье, а потом отбросил человеческую руку, которую успел немного обкусать, и осторожно вытащил Киаре из-под трупа. Она разглядела, что его правая рука выросла еще больше, на ней даже успели проклюнуться пальцы. И почему-то это зрелище придало ей сил. Она активировала биотику и заставила электричество бежать по ее нейронам, как надо. Покачиваясь, поднялась на ноги и оглядела залитое кровью поле боя.

— Мне повезло, что ты оказался рядом, — пробормотала она и посмотрела на Брика. — Спасибо тебе большое!

— Моя быть с ними, — пожал ворка плечами. — Стоять на стреме. Не смог смотреть, как твоя обижают. Твоя быть добрый ко мне.

Киаре затрясло. Но она рассмеялась и вытерла слезы:

— Хороший мальчик.

Ворка подошел поближе, взял ее руку и положил себе на голову:

— Сделай так.

Она погладила его по шишковатой коже и почесала за «рожками». Брик удовлетворенно вздохнул.

— Быть с тобой. Охранять, — решил он. — А твоя меня лечить.

— Я согласна, — не раздумывая, выпалила Киаре. Теперь, когда ее отпустил шок, она снова почувствовала холод. — Куда мы пойдем? — спросила она, стуча зубами. 

Ворка мотнул головой в сторону освещенного коридора.

— Там быть логово. Теперь наше — твое и мое. Я охотиться — ты лечить. И чесать голова.

Она кивнула. Страх одиночества и смерти перевесил брезгливость и чистоплюйство. 

— Хорошо. Только сперва я заберу одежду этих типов. И... и поищу, что у них было полезного. 

Голос у нее все еще дрожал. 

— Не надо бояться, — проскрипел ворка и облизнул свою окровавленную физиономию удивительно длинным языком. — Я быть хороший мальчик. Для тебя.


End file.
